


At the Crossroads

by Timetravel2hogwarts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Just something I wrote for English class, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravel2hogwarts/pseuds/Timetravel2hogwarts
Summary: First original work, I wrote this during English class and really liked it so I thought I should post it here for other people to enjoy.
Kudos: 1





	At the Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first Original work on AO3.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

At the crossroads

  
  


'Where am I?' Her surounding area was dark. The twisting road branched out into two right in front of her, a few meters ahead, a thick blanket of fog covered everything else. When she turned her head to see what was behind her, all she could see was the long, twisting road and the fog. Nothing more.

  
  


'You are nowhere and yet, everywhere.' A voice as they stepped out of the fog. They were wearing a black cloak. She couldn't make out their face as it changed and shifted and flowed taking on a different form after every other second. Friends, enemies and all in-between. She thought she would go mad if she had to look at it any longer.

  
  


She looked away, instead decided to focus on her surroundings. 'Where are we?' She said trying to sound brave; her voice cracked at the end. This person in front of her was giving her shivers.

  
  


'What do you remember?' Their voice was emotionless and cold.

  
  


She frowned. What did she remember? She was walking down the road to get groceries and heard a car horn and then, everything went blank.

  
  


Was she. ' _No. That couldn't be right. Could it?_ '

  
  


'Am I.' She hesitated, her voice was caught in her throat and she felt as if she was choking. 'Am I dead?'

  
  


'Not quite.'

  
  


'Meaning?'

  
  


The figure stared at her they started to take the shape of her mother, eyes filled with disappointment. 'Meaning that you did not die in the crash, you are in a coma.'

  
  


'That explains everything.'

  
  


'Yes, quite.'

  
  


She looked at the two roads in front of her, trying to see through the fog. 'Will you tell me where the roads go?' She asked.

  
  


The figure pointed their finger at the left road. 'Judgment.' Slowly turned his armed and pointed to the right road. 'Reincarnation.'

  
  


'What happens if I decide to go back?' She asked. ' _Could I even go back?_ '

  
  


'There will be consequences.' They said.

  
  


She gulped. 'Consequences?'

  
  


'The accident left you paralyzed waist down and you're left arm had to be amputated due to glass piercing and damaging your nerves. Do you still want to go back?'

  
  


She stopped and wondered. ' _Could she live like that?_ ' She was not sure, if she was being honest, she felt as if it would be better to be dead. Even if she did go back, who will she go back to? She had no one left, at least, no one willing to care for her.

  
  


'Well?'

  
  


She stood there. How long did she stand there for? An hour? Two hours? A week or a month? She did not know but she took in a deep breath and steeled her nerves.

  
  


She started to walk towards the right road.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? Should I do more?  
> Comment down below!!  
> Don't forget to Kudos if you want to see more!


End file.
